Chance encounter: Huntress
by foxhound40504
Summary: Free-runner Akira has a chance encounter with a huntress Lemon


Hey guys sorry but I couldn't resist this little idea of mine after reading/viewing various Left 4 Dead artwork and fictions. I am going to do it as a series of one shots because I don't want to go into much detail for the in between parts. What each of the stories will have in common is the main character My OC Akira (A free-runner at that) and his chance encounters with various infected and the survivors more specifically Zoey. Each one will contain a lemon with whoever is in the title. Also it will be switching from First person to third person often and between different people as well but I will alert you when it happens so don't worry.

Anyways let's get started

* * *

Chance Encounter: Huntress

**Akira POV**

I watched silently as my fellow survivors made their way into the safe house the girl holding the door open as the three men killed off the rest of the horde before rushing in allowing her to lock the door behind them. Sighing satisfied that they were safe I slowly began climbing down the side of the partially destroyed building using the free-running skills I had developed after many years as a thrill seeker. It was odd when ever I did this it was like I could see where I needed to land and what was safe to step on as I easily descended what was once an office building. When I managed to reach the fifth floor I stopped "Shit a witch is nearby." I murmured to myself as I slowed down in order to remain silent, my free-running often making some sort of soft noise. I couldn't afford that here Witches were notorious for flying into rages at the tiniest sounds nearby. I scanned the room I was near and gulped realizing I was only a few feet away from the cubicle she had taken a seat in. "Can't sneak out that way…" I mumbled nervous as I looked out the window trying to find someway to climb down silently. Although I looked like a hunter because of the hoodie and tape I had on, witches always seemed to be able to tell me apart from their leaping brethren, I still remember the first time I startled one…worst two hours of my life. Shuddering I looked around and noticed a series of protruding pipes along the way down. Swallowing all doubts in my mind I jumped.

**All POV**

Akira descended rapidly and at first he thought he'd made a mistake in his judgement. Squashing the thought he reached out and grabbed the first protrusion and used it like a high bar. Letting go at the height of his rotation he flipped gracefully through the air before reaching out ad grabbed the next one repeating the process as he used the impressive display of gymnastics to descend the perilous building quickly and quietly. Landing in a crouch at the very bottom without incident he looked up and smiled realizing the witch hadn't been bothered. "Good." He muttered before looking around making sure there weren't any infected around before setting off towards the safe house after the one the group of four had taken residence in. "Don't want to get shot by mistake." He said aloud as he quickly made his way forward.

Little did he know that high above on a nearby building a Huntress, the female version of a hunter had spotted him and had watched his descent with interest.

**Huntress POV**

Livething food livething food livething…not livething? Not food

Disappointed.

Hoodie…brother? Interesting very interesting.

Smell livething but no look like livething look like brother. Nice smell

Food smell? No but still good smell

Me want smell, me smell…bad smell want good smell

**Akira POV**

Shit there's a hunter following me I just know it. I swore to myself as I looked over my shoulder but saw nothing. Damn Sneaky bastards I really hate not knowing how to reload a gun. Can't use them now and I can't find any. "Shit I don't know why it hasn't pounced but I'm thankful not sure if I could fend it off as I am now." I said aloud hoping against all hope that the hunter couldn't hear me or understand me as I slapped a hand over my mouth cursing my own stupidity. Holding my breath I slowly relax seeing that nothing was coming out to kill me. "Oh god what a relief." I muttered as I passed by the other survivors' safe house

"I hate beans." I heard one of them say. Snickering to myself I decided to linger knowing I could always bang on the door before climbing out of sight if something tried to get me.

"What don't you hate Francis?" the oldest looking among them asked in what I assumed was exasperation. True when I watched them the one who spoke first seemed to complain a lot. Chancing a peek I looked through the bars and noticed that all four of them were simply eating their food causing my mouth to drool.

"Hot women giving me a beer." the man replied easily causing the only female of the group to glare at him.

"What was that supposed to mean Francis?" she asked threateningly as she pulled out her hunting rifle. Cringing in fear I realized I'd have to make double sure to stay out of her sights.

Apparently Francis had similar thoughts as he held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it!" he swore as he backed away from her. "I'm just saying that I'd actually like it if something like that happened." He responded hoping to placate her and it seemed to work. Huffing Zoey put away her weapon as the only black man of the group got up and began rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hey Pills here!" he called out as he pulled out the painkillers and handed one to each member before putting one into his own pocket. "Cool." He seemed to like pills for whatever reason. Or maybe because they tended to get hurt who knew? I certainly didn't.

"HEY THEY HAVE PEANUT BUTTER HERE" Zoey announced loud enough to startle her friends but quiet enough not to be heard by the horde. I couldn't help it…I started laughing and it was apparently loud enough to alert them to my presence.

"Hunter!" Oh crap. Clambering up the wall as fast as I could I quickly ran towards the next safe house hopping roof to roof or roof to some protrusion I could use to climb.

**All POV**

Zoey up against the door glanced around trying to find the hunter she had noticed laughing at them. "He's gone." She announced as she lowered her weapon. "Damn hunters." She muttered angrily having been pounced by at least four more than any of the others.

Bill, the old war veteran exhaled softly as he lit a cigarette "Well at least he's gone." The old man muttered taking a puff of his smokes. "See him again we'll just blast his brains out." He continued seeing Zoey's less than pleased face.

Louis looked unsure "There was something different about that one." He muttered loud enough for the others to hear him.

Bill glanced at the systems analyst "What do you mean by that son?" he asked curiously as he sat back down on the sofa. "All them hunters look the same to me."

Louis sighed as he rubbed his forehead trying to think about what he was going to say. "I don't know Bill…but don't the Hunters always screech even if they're trying to get away?" he asked trying to see if they could see what he saw.

Francis shrugged "Maybe that one had it's throat cut but managed to survive and is now a mute." He suggested as a possible solution to Louis' dilemma. "I knew a guy like that. He was alright but it pissed me off because all the chicks went to him because he was 'Mysterious'" he made some air quotes obviously miffed by the memory.

Louis considered the possibility but shook it away. "No I don't think that was it. That hunter seemed to freak when he realized we saw him and did you see? He climbed away." Louis pointed out "They can leap over this place easily why would it need to climb?"

Bill took a drag before grinding the cig out. "Louis my boy I think you're worrying to much." He announced earning two nods of agreement. If it was a survivor wouldn't they just announce it instead of hiding near the door?"

Louis considered it for a moment "I guess you're right." He agreed as they all turned in for the night.

**Huntress POV**

Funny brother watch livethings too closely yes yes

Livethings scare brother but brother live brother run fast fast fast fast!

Follow brother follow follow follow.

There brother fly brother fly! Brother go splat?

Nonononononono dead brother no smell live brother yes smell!

Brother fell in white powder live brother happy happy happy.

Crier! Crier nearby getting closer? Crier like white powder?

Brother run brother run Crier want white powder

**Akira POV**

"Crap!" I shouted as I ran away from the witch, "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked the heavens as I ran. The odd thing was she wasn't screeching as was normal for witches chasing down their pray. Chancing a glance backwards I was surprised and perhaps even more frightened when I saw the tell tale signs of desire in those ruby red eyes of hers. "That can't be good for my health." I muttered as I poured on the speed even as she kept pace. Suddenly I tripped and crashed into the ground, cursing my fate I tried to get up only to have a clawed hand pierce the ground in front of me. Shakily looking up I realized that the witch had caught up to me and was currently smiling. "That's a first." I mumbled more than a little creeped out by the woman's smile. It was interesting she didn't look anorexic like her sisters, in fact she looked rather healthy minus the fact her skin was a pale grey color and she had giant spear like fingers.

Bracing myself for death I closed my eyes and tensed my body. However no deathblow came and as I waited I swore I could feel something wet running along my skin. Fearfully I opened an eye only to blink in surprise when I saw the witch was indeed licking the sugar off of my skin. Suddenly she stopped and stared at me. "Uh…" I really didn't know what was going on anymore. "Should I sit up?" I asked before decided that I better do so anyways since it seemed she could smell the sugar on the front of my neck and face.

She seemed to light up in delight as I sat up revealing to her that I was covered from head to toe in sugar which she happily began to lick off. Using her hands to steady herself she happily licked the sugar off my face causing me to blush. She was invading my personal space without shame and I knew that I'd be in trouble once the sugar was gone. Hopefully she will just leave once she finishes the sugar looking around I hoped to find something to goad her away from me my own strength, though impressive by human standards was no where near her strength and if I angered her I'd be dead in a heart beat.

**Huntress POV**

Crier lick brother? Funny funny funny…I want to try try try!

But crier strong easy to anger yes yes. She kill me kill me kill me.

Need white powder distract her yes yes. Where where? Here here!

Big bag good bag bag for crier save brother yes yes.

**All POV**

The huntress grabbed the biggest bag of Sugar she could find and placed the top of it between her teeth before setting off to where she had left her 'brother' and the witch. Seeing the two she jumped down to street level and slowly made her way over to them bag still in her mouth. Setting it down she growled to get the witches attention. Turning her head sharply the witch looked about ready to kill something for being disturbed but paused upon seeing the bag of white powder in front of her. Glancing at the bag and then at the huntress she slowly pointed at the bag then to herself.

The huntress nodded even as Akira watched the scene in confusion before realizing that the woman helping him was in fact a hunter only a female one instead of the normal male hunter he had encountered before. "Should I be worried?" he wondered aloud though was paid no heed as the witch slowly crawled over to the bag and sniffed it before giving off some noise of delight before digging into the bag with enthusiasm.

The huntress seemed to smile before turning her attention onto him. Gulping he slowly got up and prepared to flee when she quickly got up close to him and began to sniff him. Slowly she licked him on the cheek before nuzzling his cheek with her own. Slowly standing up despite her protests Akira stared quizzically at the huntress who stood up as well and continued to nuzzle him. "She seems to like me" he noted with some nervousness as he tried to walk, the huntress wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to nuzzle her face against his. "Great…how the hell does this happen to me?" he asked in exasperation as he decided to simply walk to the safe house being unable to do anything more with her clinging to him like some sort of child.

**Akira POV**

I can't believe it…first the witch and now this female hunter, what next? A female smoker? That girl Zoey? Trudging along the huntress, as I've decided to call her, stayed with me hugging me like I was her lover. The thought sent a shiver of dread through me, what if that's what she wanted…what if she thought I was also a hunter because of the hoodie? This won't end well. "Why are you hanging onto me?" I eventually asked trying to see if she understood me.

I didn't expect her to answer me at all but she did. "niiiiiiceeeeee smeeeeeell" she eventually managed to say after a few trial and errors apparently the S.I. or special infected were capable of conscious thinking just not terribly complex forms of it.

"I smell nice?" I asked with a grin. If I could figure out what she wanted without angering her I might be able to live. Unless of course she wanted to eat me then I was pretty much screwed considering how close to my neck her teeth where. She nodded at me enthusiastically as she began to nuzzle against me again. Seeing the safe house door getting closer I smiled thinking she would leave due to the possible danger of another survivor in there, but she surprisingly held onto me as I entered the door and barred it shut as was custom. "Hey there's meat here." I muttered seeing the raw unopened, and unspoiled meet in the fridge…the first thing I headed towards as the huntress went around to investigate having never seen the inside of such rooms before. Pulling out a slab of meat for each of us I placed mine over a fire pit and handed the other raw meat slab to her when she came near the fire wondering what it was before she found that she liked the heat.

The huntress stared at the meat and then at me before she sniffed it cautiously. Tapping it and then jumping away she watched as it did nothing before she moved up to it again and licked it. Just like the witch's before her, her eyes lit up as she began to eat the piece of meat ravenously. Chuckling I noticed mine was pretty much done before I pulled it off the fire and began to eat it myself. When I finished my food I glanced at her and noticed she was staring at me with bright happy red eyes "Did you like it?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded enthusiastically "Liiiiiikeeeeeeeeeeeee" she crowed joyously causing me to laugh as she sat on her haunches like a cat or dog with the biggest smile I had ever seen on an infected. It seems I get to live another night.

Pointing at myself I said "Akira." She seemed to realize what I was getting at as she pointed at me "A…aki…" she began trying to piece my name together. "Akir…" my god she was getting it and quickly too. "Akira!" she crowed happily having gotten my name right. "Akira Akira Akira Akira~!" she chanted happily as she swayed back and forth. Smiling I then pointed at her. Realizing what I wanted she pointed at herself before thinking. "T…te…terr…Terry!" she eventually cried out as she pointed at herself and began to sway again "Terry Terry Terry Terry~!" she sang causing me to smile as she settled down.

"Terry why did you follow me?" I asked softly catching her attention.

She paused before pointing at me "Akira…niiiiiiiceeeeeee smeeeeeell…Terry…baaaaaad smeeeeeeeell…" she stated only managing to get our names completely correct. "Terry…waaaaaant niiiiceeee smeeeellll" she tried to explain as she looked towards the fire.

I sniffed near her and pulled back in disgust. "I see." I said before standing up and heading towards the shower. Curious she followed me. "You need a bath." I said with a smile and she seemed to freeze up as I turned on the water.

**Terry POV**

Bath what bath? Bath good? Why bath make Terry scared?

Akira say Terry need bath, need need need

Akira no harm Terry right right right?

"Terry you'll need to take off your clothing."

Clothes? Hoodie and tape? Me no want to. Me like hoodie and tape like like like.

Can't Terry take bath with them?

"No Terry if you want to smell nice you'll need to get new clothes luckily I already checked earlier and this room has a spare set for each of us."

Bath make Terry nice smell? Clothes make bad smell?

Akira take bath with Terry? Together together together!

Akira nod happy happy happy happy

Terry take off clothes hop in hop in hop in!

**All POV**

Akira blushed a little as Terry quickly stripped and hopped into the water unmindful that she had gotten water all over the place or that he saw her as naked as the day she was born. "Nothing to it I guess." He muttered as he picked up the soap and lathered it onto his hands. "Ready Terry?" he asked getting a nod from the grimy infected. Starting with her back he began to scrub her earning a few mewls of surprise as she watched the water turn black from all the dirt. Blinking in surprise Akira quickly set it to shower instead of a bath to let the water run into the drainage. "Guess it's a shower instead." He mused as he pointed the water faucet away from her before continuing to lather the soap onto her body doing his best to ignore the happy mewls coming form the huntress whenever he touched or rubbed a sensitive spot. Having lathered her entire body Akira adjusted the faucet and sprayed her with the warm water as they both watched in interest as the water ran black. "I think I'm going to have to do this multiple times Terry." He stated causing her to nod in understanding as she also found the black water a little sickening.

Repeating the process three more times Akira sighed in relief when after the third lather the water did not run black and instead ran clear signifying that she was clean. "Finally…now we can work on your hair." Terry hung her head in despair realizing that they weren't finished yet as she felt him put a similar substance into her hair. "I need you to rub it into your head a bit Terry."

Nodding in understanding Terry began to massage her own scalp growling whenever her claws hit a clump of knotted hair. Nodding towards Akira she closed her eyes instinctively as he washed her hair, dirt, and grime falling away as he did so. Repeating the process three more times he smiled when she smiled up at him as he allowed her to get out of the bath tub. Using a nearby towel he dried her off and got to work getting her dressed in similar styled clothing he had managed to find. "Feel better?" he asked as she took a few sniffs at her new clothing.

Terry glanced at him before sniffing her old clothing she paused and then recoiled covering her nose "" she cried out in alarm as she rolled on the floor in distress.

Laughing Akira started stripping himself before getting into the shower under the watchful gaze of Terry who decided that she would need Akira to move the stinky clothing before she could get by without feeling ill. His shower was noticeably shorter only having to wash once before being clean. Stepping out he paused seeing Terry staring at his 'package' "Uh…Terry?" he asked somewhat embarrassed at being stared at in such a way.

"Terry smeeeeellllll niiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeeeeee…buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Terry stiiiiiiiiiill waaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnt Akira smeeeeeeeeeeell." She said as she crawled up to him and sniffed his bare body as he toweled himself off. "Waaaaaaant Akira smeeeeeell aaaaaall ooooveeeeer Terry." She admitted a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Blushing as well Akira looked away before he spotted her clothing grimacing he marched over forgoing putting his own clothes until he had gotten rid of the smelly clothing. Picking them up he held them as far away from himself as possible and made his way towards the fire pit where the fire had died down considerably. Bringing it back to life he threw the clothes in and watched it burn before putting out the flames. Nodding in satisfaction he went back to grab his clothing only to be knocked over as Terry pounced him. "Terry?" he asked nervously.

Instead of a snarling monster he thought she had become she was smiling down at him not putting any real effort to keep him down. "Terry Akira smeeeeeeeeeeell" she crowed as she began to lick his face as she grinded herself against him.

"Oh that's what she meant." Akira mused aloud as she continued to rub herself against him in sensual ways drawing out moans of pleasure from her own mouth. "You know Terry We'll need another shower after this."

"Doooonnnnn'tttt caaaarrreee!" she whined as she pawed at him hoping to get him to interact with her.

**LEMON**

Akira smiled up at her as he gently removed her hoodie catching her by surprise as he began to fondle her chest. Sitting up he began to lightly nibble at her neck careful not to put too much pressure knowing that she would most likely copy him later on. Slipping his unused hand into her pants he began to massage her rear earning him another set of approving mewls as she tried to press herself against him. Pulling away from her he gripped the hem of her pants and pushed forward pinning her before pulling her pants away revealing that she was already wet. "So the infected still have sexual desire." He murmured idly as he member hardened as he licked her womanhood.

Terry writhed in silent pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair trying to coax him to go faster or harder. Her normally pale face was red now as she panted his ministrations drawing out happy mewls from the huntress' mouth. Suddenly he jammed his tongue as deep into her as he could causing her to clench as she came on his face. Drinking what he could he brought his face up to hers and kissed her allowing her to taste her own essence. "Ready?" he asked poking her slit with his own member.

Excited at the prospect of becoming one with Akira she nodded as she pulled him closer to her so that she could kiss him again. Thrusting into her as hard as he could Akira gasped as her walls clenched him like a vice. "So tight…" he mumbled as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in starting a slow rhythm. Overcome by the feeling of pleasure he was sending through her body Terry could only lay there with a happy grin on her face as he fucked her. As she regained her thoughts she pushed back against him whenever he thrusted forward increasing the feelings she was feeling tenfold.

"Terry feeeeeeel gooooooood" she mumbled as she used her arms and pushed off the ground so she could sit in his lap as he pounded her having picked up the pace of his motions. "Akira maaaaake Terry feeeeel gooood. Terry maaaaake Akira feeeeel gooood?" she asked trough her moans as she felt herself clench in another orgasm, Akira pausing to let her ride it out.

"Yeah…it feel really good." He replied slightly panting before laying back and pulling her with him as he started pumping into her again once he felt her walls unclench themselves meaning her orgasm had finished. "Can't hold it back much longer." He muttered as his pace became erratic drawing out screams of pleasure from the huntress who had started playing with her own tits Akira's hands busy keeping her hips in place. "Do you want it in you or on you?" he asked lightly as he neared his end.

"Innnnnn" she crowed as she peaked clenching him for the second time that night as he grunted in exertion and shot his load deep into her body. Opening her mouth in a silent scream Terry collapsed onto Akira's broad chest panting. Shifting around to get comfortable a sudden movement in her on body caught her attention, glancing where it was coming from she realized that it was Akira's member which had been stimulated enough to get hard again and was still inside her. "Aaaagaaiin?" she asked hopefully realizing the implication of a stiff member.

Akira chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head an action she instantly found cute "If you want to…" he trailed off as he felt her hips moving on their own as she bounced on him her mouth connected to his in a passionate kiss. Gathering his strength Akira stood up carrying the startled Terry as he pressed her up against a wall continuing to pound her as she bucked her hips enjoying the new position. Moving to a table he laid her on it and pounded some more "Out or in?" he asked realizing he wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Oooouuuut!" she cried wanting to feel his essence along her body. Pulling out he sprayed his seed over her body before falling backwards onto his butt.

**Lemon end**

"Oh god I'm tired." He moaned as he shakily got to his feet as Terry stared at the white gooey stuff on her body. "That's called semen, it's what is used to impregnate women." He explained not sure if she understood.

"Make female have baby?" she asked her sentences becoming clearer as she spoke.

"Not guaranteed, but yeah." Akira admitted not too sure whether or not infected could have kids. "Can you even have kids?" he asked curiously. He received a shrug in response.

Gathering some of the semen onto her finger Terry sniffed it and happily noted that it smelled like Akira. Placing her finger in her mouth she licked her lips "Semen good taste." She stated causing Akira to raise an eyebrow. Shrugging Akira pulled out some beds

"You want to sleep now or wash up first and then sleep?" he asked as he pulled out a towel and wiped himself off before getting underneath the covers.

Terry looked at his sleeping form fondly before wiping the semen off of herself with the towel before she joined him under the covers. "Terry like skin to skin." She stated happily as she cuddled up against him.

**? ?POV**

That look fun want try

Why there wet spot between legs?

* * *

End

Ok so what do you guys think? Be honest now! I got the rambling of the infected from a story I read think it was "Familiarity" by Necrophagy though his use of it is better since when he writes it seems like the infected are talking to themselves in an insane manner. Mine they just sound somewhat stupid.

Oh yeah don't worry these won't affect story updates much since I do these whenever the hell I want while I follow a pattern with the actual stories.

Who thinks they know the next encounter?

Poll on profile for something else.


End file.
